dance_it_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Dance It Up was renewed for a second season by Disney on March 7, 2014. The cast and crew members has confirmed on March 31, 2014. The full season consist of 30 episodes, which brings the whole series to a total of 54 episodes. It officially started on pre-production on April 4, 2014. The cast will start filming sometime around September for the season to premiere on January, 2015. Also, Bella Thorne (CeCe Jones) and Leo Howard (Logan Hunter) will join the main cast. About Season 2 will mainly focus on relationships and friendships between the gang. Cast Main Cast *Zendaya as Rocky Blue *Caroline Sunshine as Tinka Hessenheffer *Bella Thorne as CeCe Jones *Roshon Fegan as Ty Blue *Adam Irigoyen as Deuce Martinez *Ross Lynch as Flynn Jones *Ainsley Bailey as Dina Garcia *David Henrie as Mark *Ellie Goulding as Kate Martin *Taylor Swift as Crystal Martin *Anita Barone as Georgia Jones *Idina Menzel as Mary Martin *Leo Howard as Logan Hunter Recurring *Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer (21 episodes) *Olivia Holt as Casey Blue *Katy Perry as Amy Hessenheffer Episodes Episode 1: Back It Up (January 16, 2015) (premiered) (11.7 million viewers) Episode 2: Crush It Up ''(January 23, 2015) (premiered) (7.2 million viewers) ''Episode 3: Ignore It Up ''(January 30, 2015) (premiered) (5.0 million viewers) ''Episode 4: Friday the 13th It Up (February 13, 2015) (premiered) (3.7 million viewers) Episode 5: Forget About You It Up ''(February 20, 2015) (premiered) (2.9 million viewers) ''Episode 6: Police It Up ''(February 27, 2015) (premiered) (4.2 million viewers) ''Episode 7: Leave It Up: Part 1 ''(March 13, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 8: Leave It Up: Part 2 ''(March 20, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 9: Old Country It Up ''(March 27, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 10: Return It Up ''(April 10, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 11: Easter It Up ''(April 24, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 12: High School Memory It Up ''(May 8, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 13: Forgive It Up ''(May 22, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 14: Gunter It Up 2 ''(June 12, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 15: Enemy It Up ''(June 26, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 16: R5 It Up ''(July 10, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 17: Dog with a Jessie It Up ''(July 24, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 18: Off It Up ''(July 31, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 19: Cheat It Up ''(August 14, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 20: New Boyfriend It Up ''(August 28, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 21: Moving On It Up ''(September 11, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 22: Halloween Party It Up ''(September 25, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 23: Paranormal It Up ''(October 9, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 24: Where's Dina It Up: Part 1 ''(October 23, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 25: Where's Dina It Up: Part 2 ''(November 6, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 26: Snow It Up ''(November 20, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 27: North Pole It Up ''(December 4, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 28: Christmas Day It Up ''(December 18, 2015) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 29: Fresh Start It Up ''(January 1, 2016) (COMING SOON) ''Episode 30: Pack It Up (January 15, 2016) (COMING SOON) Soundtrack and DVD: *Dream 2 Dance (2015) *Dance It Up: The Complete Second Season (2015) Trivia *Episode 7, 8, 9 and 10 are a 4-part special. *Episodes 19, 20 and 21 are a 3-part special. *This season consist of 30 episodes plus a season 2 finale movie. *Season 2 began pre-production on April 4, 2014. Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes